Endless Ocean: Blue World
Endless Ocean: Blue World (known as Endless Ocean 2: Adventures of the Deep in the European version) is the sequel to the first game. The game expands on many of the ideas in the original, such as providing a larger story, and expanding the map into several different regions. Plot Prologue The introduction starts right before the Cavern of the Gods is discovered. Before the dive starts, Jean-Eric asks if you are ready. Choosing "I'm the girl," or "I'm the boy" chooses your gender. You then customise your diver through information given. When diving, the basic controls are given. After swimming through the tunnel and seeing the entrance to the Cavern of the Gods, the prologue is over. Chapter One, The Song of Dragons A college student studying folklore is intrigued by the Song of Dragons , and by chance begins working for the L&L Diving Service. You start diving with Oceana Louvier at the Gatama Atoll . During the dive, she drops her pendant that her father gave. It makes a weird sound and a humpback whale rushes at you. Oceana then decides to go by herself and find a piece of the pendant her father lost at the Deep Hole. Jean-Eric gives you the pulsar for safety since a tiger shark patrols the area. After shooting the shark with the pulsar, it leaves and Oceana is safe. She finds the pendant and returns to the boat. When joining Oceana's pendant and the new pendant together, a mysterious verse is found written of it. Chapter Two: Phantoms of the Castle When going to Nineball Island , your first dolphin partner, a short-beaked common dolphin, has been showing itself at the island many times before you joined. Ringing the Dolphin bell will give you the first training session. The mysterious verse found on the pendant hints to the Valka Castle, a set of ruins at the Ciceros Strait in the Aegean Sea. While at the Strait, GG the famous salvager meets you, looking for the Valka Castle himself. He makes a bet, saying whoever finds it first makes the loser eats a sea slug (scrubs the underside of the boat with a toothbrush in the American version). While at a set of ruins, you run into GG, who quickly goes back to his boat. The answer to why comes when a fierce shark named Thanatos swims by. The pulsar has no effect on it and Oceana decides to hide in a well, but the well is actually part of the ruined Valka Castle. While exploring the castle, a picture of a flat earth leaves a huge impression on Oceana. Then, a wierd whale sound is heard: the Song of Dragons, and a door closes, locking you and Oceana in a room. After finding out how to escape, a secret room is found containing a tablet made of lapis lazuli. You safely make it back to the boat. GG, having lost, never actually ate a sea slug. Characters Main Characters *Player Character: The main character that you control. *Jean-Eric Louvier: The founder and boss of the R&R Diving Service, *Oceana Louvier: Jean Eric's grandaughter. Despite her young age, she is a talented and an experienced diver. She is also in charge of providing guided tours. *Gaston Gray: A famous American salvager who wants to find the Pacifica Treasure, he starts of as a rival to the player, but eventually joins them. *Hayako Sakurai: A highly educated Japanese vet, Hayako is a crucial member of the service. Not only is she a professional diver, but she knows everything there is to know about marine life. She also helps to run the aquarium. *Matthias Louvier: Jean-Eric's lost son who everyone thinks is dead but the body was never found.... Other Characters *Nancy Young : A business woman based in the Pelago Commonwealth. *Other Divers: Some divers ask for certain requests from you, in exchange for money. *Dolphin Partners: Your loyal partners. Locations *Nineball Island *Gatama Atoll, South Pacific *Ciceros Strait, Agean Sea *North Coast of Canada, Arctic Ocean : This area off the east coast of Ward Hunt Island is frozen all year round. Polar bears and seals make their homes on the vast fields of drfit ice, while a wide variety of marine life form an eco system beneath. *Weddell Sea, Antartic Ocean *Cortica River, South America *Zahhab Region, Red Sea *Aquarium, Japan